


Sunshine and Petrichor

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Cas, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel’s parents aren’t bad, Homophobic John Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating sex, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Castiel moves to a new neighbourhood, and he makes a new friend instantly. They grow up together, and Castiel finds he doesn’t want to present. He’s in love with his friend. What if they are not compatible?Dean’s life changed forever three times  already. Once when he met a serious, blue eyed boy, then when his mother died and lastly when Bobby came to rescue Sam and him from their asshole father. He isn’t ready for his presentation to change it once again. It could mean losing his best friend, and secret crush.Then their brothers mess things up for them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHaruka17x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/gifts), [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).



> This is my first A/B/O fic. Please be kind. 
> 
> This is for my friend xHaruka17x and Diminuel (SillyBlue here on AO3). I knew they’re both very much into Bottom!Cas, and there are precious few of those floating around. So I decided to try and write one for them.  
> Hope I succeeded, my sweetings!  
> Also, super special thanks to SolusCheese for being my soundboard and proofreading this for me. Love you Sunshine!

The first time they met, they were only six and seven years old. Cas’ parents had bought the house across the street, three houses off from Dean. Curious as always, Dean had been the first to stand in front of the truck that brought the furniture. “That’s a GMC. An older model, but it is one of the strongest ones they ever made,” he conversationally remarked to the boy that had climbed out of the old Lincoln that had stopped behind the truck. 

“If you say so. I am not quite knowledgeable about vehicles,” the overly articulate answer had been. That shocked six year old Dean, who instantly started to teach the kid all he could think of about cars. As an afterthought, he added: “Hi. I’m Dean by the way.”

It got him a gap toothed smile and a chuckle. “I’m Castiel. Pleased to meet you.” They shook and Castiel added: “I think you are very smart, Dean.” Dean has blushed and brushed him off.

Their meeting was cut short by both their mothers coming to look for them. Mary’s “Dean! There you are!” was quickly followed by Naomi’s “Castiel Shurley! I told you to go inside and pick your room. The others will be in with the next truck, and then you’ll have to take whatever is left.” The boys gave each other a sympathetic look and waved goodbye. 

The very next day, Dean knocked on the Shurley front door. “Hello Mrs. Shurley. My name is Dean Winchester, and my mom made you a peach cobbler. Can Cas come out to play?”

Naomi had, somewhat dazed, taken the dish Dean offered her and stepped aside to show that ‘Cas’ was already eagerly waiting to leave. As they walked down the garden path, Dean heard her say: “That boy spells trouble, Charles, mark my words.” To which a reedy male voice replied. “Oh Naomi, lighten up. Just be glad Castiel made a friend so easily.” It was there and then that Dean decided that he would be the best friend Cas would ever have. 

Their parents never got much further than congenial greetings and polite conversations, but Dean and Cas were soon never far from each other. If someone was looking for Dean, they’d try finding Cas and vice versa. 

When Dean’s baby brother fell out of the monkey bars at four years old, Cas had consoled the crying boy while Dean had run like the blazes to get Mary. “I likes you, Cas. I hope you an’ Dean get married, so you’ll always be wiv us,” Sam had confessed through his tears. Cas had stiffened and one glance over his shoulder had confirmed that not only was Dean back, his father was with him too. 

“That’s the pain talking, Sammy!” the burley guy had said roughly. “Boys can’t marry other boys! C’mon pal. I’m carrying you to the car.” Cas had swallowed as his gut churned. He liked Dean, and he would never walk away from him because of what his father said, but what if Dean thought that way too? Then he saw Dean’s face as he stared after John’s back. Dean had looked disgusted and alarmed. 

That night his father, Chuck as he insisted, had ruffled his hair. “Castiel, son, what is wrong?” It had brought every eye at the table to him. Michael and his twin Luke had looked bored, Gabriel concerned and Naomi annoyed. She liked her meals to be quiet. “Hey, bud,” Chuck had urged. “You can tell us if you’re feeling off, or scared.”

Cas bit his lip, but he knew that his parents would understand. “Sam fell today and I stayed with him while Dean got help. That’s when Sam said the hoped Dean and I would get married, so I would be around forever.”

It got several smiles and Gabriel chuckled. “Don’t tell me that has you freaked out, bucko. You know we don’t mind if you were a gay Omega, a pan Beta or a bi Alpha, or whatever. You’re still Cassie.” The rest of his family agreed heartily, and Cas had felt so proud of them. 

“That’s not what’s bothering me, Gabe,” Cas had admitted. “Dean’s dad also heard it, and he reacted… well… he told Sam boys can’t marry other boys… What if Dean thinks so too? I mean he looked disgusted and shocked. But I don’t know if it’s about Sam’s remark, or the fact that his dad thinks that way.”

Gabe had patted his shoulder and Chuck had nodded. “I see. Well… you’ve known Dean for two years now. Do you think he would be like that?” 

Cas had furrowed his brow and thought. “No. Dean is kind and caring. I don’t think he would be so… narrow minded.” It had eased his mind and the issue got forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions Mary passing away after a horrendous accident. I’m not going into graphic details, but it is pretty emotional.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked. They were lying on his bed on a Thursday afternoon, after finishing a science project, and Cas just looked so good and at home in his bed, that Dean had to readjust his pose or get embarrassed by his own body. 

Cas opened one of his amazing blue eyes and hummed. “Hm? What?” His voice had dropped around his fourteenth birthday, and kept dropping until it hit the ‘aural sex’ register. Dean sighed.

He never thought  _ that _ way about anyone much, but lately Cas triggered Dean’s hormone-riddled body with the slightest thing. “Do you think you’ll ever present?” Out of Cas’ brothers, Gabriel had presented as an Omega last year, Michael had a nice life as a Beta with his Alpha mate Rachel and their baby twins Hannah and Samandriel, while Omega Lucifer was currently waiting until he delivered the pup he was carrying from his Alpha Nick. But neither Cas nor Dean had presented yet. 

“Dunno. I’m not bothered.” Cas shrugged. “With all the blockers our school makes us wear, most of our class hasn’t yet. You know smell plays the most important role in presenting.” Dean smiled. Of course Cas was right. He usually was. “Besides,” Cas turned his head to Dean, and Dean felt he got lost in the oceans of his eyes. “I don’t want to. I’m perfectly fine with things being the way they are.” He smiled warmly. “I don’t want it to change.” 

Dean smiled back. “Yeah… me neither. All the hullabaloo about being Alpha, Beta or Omega.. psh.” He cast a swift glance at his door to check it was closed. “My dad keeps setting me up for dates, to try and trigger my presentation.” Uncomfortable, Dean rubbed his neck. “I mean, they’re cute girls, and some are actually damned hot, but I… I never feel the uncontrollable urge to just have my way with them.” 

Cas turned away and looked out of the window. “Hm. Yeah, my family isn’t bothered. They keep telling me it’s all ok. That I’m still me, whatever my secondary gender.” He sighed. “But they do keep asking me about it. Gabriel keeps urging me to go out, to see if being out without blockers might help me find my mate.” That made Dean clench his jaw. He knew he was being a bit of a hypocrite, but the thought of Cas having sex made his stomach churn. If he was being fully honest, he didn't have as much sex as he made people believe. He just.. he couldn't. He never wanted to. What he’d told Cas was true, but what he  _ didn’t  _ tell was that he thought some of the boys in school were pretty damn sexy too. Like Benny with his mischievous, grey-blue eyes, or Arthur and his dark, somewhat ominous aura. And what he  _ most definitely  _ didn't tell was that he thought Cas himself was hot as hell. He grunted noncommittal and stared at the ceiling.

§§§§§

Cas bit his lip when Dean didn’t really answer. He hated that he couldn’t say that he didn’t want to present, or that he loathed the very thought of Dean presenting. What if Dean hated his scent? He couldn’t imagine not being around Dean. In the last few months, ever since one day he’d glimpsed Dean without his shirt, Cas had been thinking about Dean in a different way. He knew Dean was a beautiful person inside, but that swift glance at toned and tanned muscle had gotten Cas through quite a few private moments by now. 

He sighed. Hearing that John pushed Dean into dating, when the boy obviously didn't want to, made him clench his jaw. Outside fluffy white clouds drifted by for a while until Cas spoke again. His voice was so soft, he at first doubted that Dean would hear him. “What if we fake it?”

Dean moved sharply, showing that he had heard Cas and was paying attention. “What do you mean? You can’t fake presenting. It just happens, and there is no way to say how.” Cas still didn’t look at Dean, afraid he’d lose his nerve.

He stared at the fluffy clouds without seeing. “Not that. What if we fake going out? You get a trusted friend, not me because John would definitely not approve, but someone he doesn't know and who lives a way off from here. Then you tell your father you have a date, go to that friend and you have them rub off on you a bit for the smell.”

Dean sat up and Cas finally turned away from the window. His friend was sporting a beautiful, broad smile. “Cas, you genius! And you could do the same. Heck, with the same friend too. I bet Charlie would help. She’s a lesbian, so she wouldn’t get terribly jealous and possessive by rubbing on us.”

Cas smiled back. “No Dean,  _ you're _ the genius… I was wondering how we would pass that hurdle. But with a lesbian…” Another dark thought popped up and Cas hung his head. “But how will your dad take it if you date, but still don’t present?” He knew John was a bit volatile, and ever since Dean hit puberty and started to fill out, John was convinced the boy would be an Alpha. When Dean once said he could be a Beta, John had growled and thrown the first thing he got his hands on through the room. He’s gone on a rant about how it was impossible for him or Sam to be Beta’s, since they were both so tall and strapping. Dean had hung his head and waited for it to be over. Afterwards, Cas had snuck into Dean's room to hug him until the tremors of fear that were wracking through the boy were gone.

Dean’s pretty smile fanished. “I don’t care anymore, Cas. If being an Alpha is the only way to make my dad proud, I’d rather be a Beta, or an Omega. I’m a disappointment to him no matter what. He can fuck off a cliff for all I care. Ever since mom died, Dad has been out of control. Even Ellen can’t soothe him.” Ellen was the True-Mate of John’s best friend, Bobby, and she was one amazing Omega. Tough as nails, but so caring. She used to be one of the few Omega’s that could both soothe John and give him an earful. 

Mary had been better at it, but that was because she was John’s mate. Cas hated the day they had gotten the call that a drunk driver had hit Mary and ran. Mary had so many internal injuries, it was a miracle she lived long enough to say goodbye to her boys. She had looked at Cas and with tears in her eyes pulled him close. “C- Cas… You’re as… much my boy… as Sam and... Dean. Ta- Take care of them. And yourself.” Cas had cried and promised her he would. She’d smiled at him and laid back. She was dead not two minutes later.

“Dean… Call Charlie. I think this will be an acceptable ruse.” Cas decided. Dean immediately called Charlie and they had just agreed on terms, and lapsed into congenial banter, when Sam came into the room.

“Stay up here, guys. Dad is going off again. I only said I'd like to become a veterinarian,” Sam clenched his jaw and his long hair fell into his eyes. He irritably shook it aside. “Why doesn’t he see that that is a perfectly acceptable profession?”

Cas saw the tears form in the younger boy’s eyes and he pulled him close in a soothing hug. Sam relaxed and sniffled softly against Cas’ hair. Even with being five years older, Cas was shorter than Sam already. Only an inch, but Cas was nearly done growing, and Sam was still fully in his spurts. Sam sighed and wiped his eyes. “Thanks, Cas. I should know better than letting him get to me.”

Dean was clenching his jaw, and Cas patted his knee. He knew his friend was about ready to go downstairs and start one hell of a fight with his father. He could see it in the beautiful green eyes that had gotten so hard they resembled emeralds, and in the tense shoulders. “Dean, don’t,” he simply said, watching as the tension bled out of both Sam and Dean. 

“Cas is right, Dean… don’t. I’m not worth the fight,” the younger boy said softly. He snuggled deeper into Cas’ hug and sighed. Cas swallowed. That was not what Dean needed to hear.

And the green eyed boy’s reaction said it all. “Not worth it? Fuck that noise, Sammy. You’re as much a person as the next. And we. all. matter. Dad has no right to be all high and mighty about any of this. Yeah, he is a big, strong Alpha, but to make us, he married mom, a sweet, caring Omega. And nana Millie was a Beta. Alpha, Beta, Omega, it don’t matter. It’s just biology, not a competition.” Dean threw his hands up and started pacing. “I’m fucking done with dad and his gender biased, homophobic ass.”

“Dean!” Sam gasped in shock. “You don’t know that…” But Dean didn’t let him finish. 

“You know he is, Sammy. I know you remember that day you broke your arm as well as I do. And how dad reacted to your innocent remark to Cas. Or how he reacted to Max Banes. Once he knew Max is gay, the poor boy was ostracised from our lives. We were forbidden to even look his way and wave.” 

“Wow,” Cas breathed. Of course he knew that the budding friendship between Max and Dean had suddenly been gone. He just never knew the exact reason. “Max never told me.”

Dean hummed. “Cause he never knew. Couldn’t even slip him a note. Dad kept us under close surveillance for four months.” 

Cas shook his head, his perpetually messy hair messed up worse by his hands, which he kept running through the soft strands. “But how does he explain same sex True-mates?” 

Dean scoffed and kicked the desk leg. “He doesn’t. He doesn’t believe in True-mates. Says it’s all a myth, cooked up by the ‘faggots’ to allow them to fuck.” Cas gasped. That was a very short sighted and bigoted idea. He knew John had been opposed to same sex relations, but to write off the miracle of True-mates like that… That took a lot of blindness, bitterness and hatred, and suddenly Cas feared for his friends. 

“Dean, Sam, let me call mother,” Cas said, determined to get them away from John as fast as he could. “See if she will allow for a sleepover. I think it might be a good idea to get you two out of the house for a bit.” His friends both nodded and Cas dialed the number. 

“Castiel? What is going on? You never call home when you are with Dean.” Cas smiled. His mother might be a bit stiff, but she knew her children and their habits. Casting questioning glances, Cas explained the situation, without too many details. “Of course. You know I like your friends, Castiel. How about I call John myself and propose this sleepover? That way he cannot say it was all cooked up by you ‘obnoxious kids’. He has become irrational enough to think you would do that just to spite him.” Cas frowned. He knew she was right. He spoke to Dean and Sam about his mother’s plan, and they agreed that it was a smart idea. Not two minutes later they heard the phone ring downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

“Can't believe we’re going to college already.” As he said it, Dean was packing up his stuff from the bedroom he’d been living in the last few months. After that sleepover at Cas’, John had become irrational. He had been convinced that Lucifer and Nick, who had visited, could have ‘infected the boys with their gayness.’ And they had to jump through hoops backwards to even see Cas. 

It was when John had broken Dean’s nose, that Naomi had stepped in and called Bobby. Bobby had called in sheriff Jody and taken the boys in. Dean would never forget that moment. Jody’s partner and wife, Donna was carefully examining his nose when Bobby’s truck came to a screeching halt and the elderly man had jumped out, wielding a shotgun. “Alright ya idjet! I’m taking these two with me, and if you even move to try and stop me, I’m blasting your ass so full of rock salt, you’re gonna crap margaritas!” And  to Dean’s shock and secret delight, he’d fired a round into the soil between John’s feet.

Ellen had exited the truck more calmly and talked to Jody for a bit. Then she waved at the truck and her daughter came climbing out. “Joanna Beth, you take Sam to the house. I’m staying with Dean and bringing him home once the doctors allow me. Sheriff Mills here will be with us.” Her tone had not allowed for back talk. 

Jo had jumped from the truck and snatched the keys from Bobby’s pocket, kissing the surly old coot on the nose. “Will do, ma. Pops? Are you coming with me?” Bobby had grunted a negative, saying he was going to keep an eye on John until he got word from both his girls that the Winchester boys were safe. Since that moment, Dean and Sam had been living with Bobby and Ellen. 

Dean sighed and Sam embraced him. “You’ll be just fine. It’s only during orientation week that you have to sleep in the dorms. After that you and Cas come right back home. And before you two leave, Mr. and Mrs. Shurley are throwing you a party. And since Gabe is home from college, it’s going to be fun!” 

Dean smiled. Sam had always liked Cas’ one year older brother. The silly shenanigans Gabe always pulled, had the serious young boy crying with laughter more than once. Dean approved of that. Ever since mom died, Sam had been so serious people often assumed he was the older brother. “You look excited enough,” he teased Sam. “You’re positively flushed.”

Sam reddened even more. “Shut up,” he groused, and shoved Dean. They made their way to Cas’ parents’ place with good natured bickering and teasing. When Gabriel opened the door, and Sam blushed deeply, Dean smirked, but didn’t speak.

“Hey guys!” Gabe jovially greeted them. “Ready to be wowed? I baked some stuff. Just this one year and I’m a certified pastry chef.” Dean drooled at the very thought of Gabriel’s baking. Even before he started his education for pastry chef, Gabe had always baked the most delectable treats. 

Sam sniffed and licked his lips. “I can smell it.” He raised his head and took a deep breath. “Pie… save me a piece, or better yet: let me in so I can grab one before Dean does.” He stepped past Gabe and into the house.

Gabriel blinked at the retreating back. “Pie?” he wondered. “I didn’t make pie. Eclairs, cream puffs, brownies. Basically all finger food. Wonder which pie he…” The mischievous 5’7” guy fell silent. He blinked a few times, then swallowed. “Dean-o… What’s Sammykins’ favourite pie?”

Dean blinked in surprise. What an odd question. “Cherry, with whipped cream,” he answered easily. “Why?” Gabriel bit his lip, and was it the light, or did those sunshine-through-whiskey eyes look even more golden?

“He hasn’t presented yet?” This was getting awkward. Dean narrowed his eyes. “No… but I’m late too, so…” Gabe took a deep breath and swayed on the spot.

“Dean...you gotta be honest with me, mom did not put on coffee, did she?” Dean sniffed, but the air was clear. “Nah. Can’t smell anything. Not even you.” If he’d thought that would calm Gabe, he was wrong. The guy blanched white as a sheet.

“That’s because I’m wearing blockers, like mom asked. Are you…?” Dean nodded and helpfully added that Sam was too. Gabe was almost translucent by now. 

“Dude… please… let me- let me smell you. I’m begging you here. For you, me, Cassie and Sammich.” Worried, Dean bared his neck, allowing Gabriel to tentatively sniff there. Gabe slumped and gave a weak giggle. “Nothing. Thank the inventors of cotton candy. It isn’t you.”

Dean’s eyes darted left to right uncomfortably. He excused himself and quickly went to find Sam. 

He saw his baby brother standing at the food table, a baffled look on his face. “No pie,” Sam muttered, as his eyes roamed the table again and again. “There’s no pie, but… I smelled it. Cherry pie… and whipped cream…”

Dean suddenly understood and all but ran to Cas. “Cas… Cas… tell me…. what’s Gabe’s base scent?” He clutched the other boy desperately and bit his lip until he was sure he tasted blood.

§§§§§

Surprised, Cas gently unclenched Dean’s fists. “Warm cherries and whipped cream, why?” Dean started trembling, and pointed to the food table where Cas saw a very confused looking Sam eye the baked goods.

“He smelled cherry pie… When we got here. Gabe opened the door…” Cas snapped his head to Dean. “Gabe said he could smell coffee, but there was no coffee smell,” Dean continued to babble. Cas narrowed his eyes at Sam. With so many siblings of all kinds of genders, he knew what to look for. Sam’s cheeks were pretty ruddy, and a thin sheen of sweat seemed to form near the boy’s hairline.

“Dean?” Dean blinked at him. “Sam hasn’t presented yet, right?” Dean slowly shook his head, and Cas bit his lip. “I think if we separate Gabriel from Sam for the evening, you might get him home in time. If those two meet, we’re in a world of trouble!” 

Dean frowned and Cas licked his lips. Why was a confused Dean so cute? “What? Why shouldn’t they meet? They’ve known each other for years. And them turning out being True Mates… amazing.” Cas turned him around bodily and pointed to Sam. “Flushed cheeks, jittery, sweat beading at his hairline… Sam is going into rut. And since he could smell Gabriel despite the blockers, and Gabe could smell him, again despite the blockers, I’m afraid we’re fighting a lost battle if they get close enough to smell each other.”

Dean swallowed hard. “Are-are you sure?” Cas nodded, his eyes darting around to find his brother. “But that would mean…” Dean started, his green eyes wide as realisation hit. Again Cas nodded. His heart sank as he saw Gabriel walking purposely towards the snacks. Dean would have to care for Sam. He needed to intercept Gabriel. 

“Get Sam, and keep him from Gabriel at all costs!” Cas said over his shoulder. Dean nodded once, face grim. Cas gave a small smile as reassurance, and grabbed his brother by the arm. “Gabriel! How lucky that I caught you, mom said the beer is almost gone already.” 

Gabriel struggled, his eyes glued on Sam. “But… Cassie you don’t understand…” Cas’ sharp nose picked up the scent of baking pastry, meaning Gabriel was going into heat and about to embarrass himself as soon as he got close enough to Sam. “Cassie… I have to…c’mon bucko. You gotta let me go…” Desperate, Cas glanced around to find Dean standing next to Sam. Damnit. He’d better hurry up. Either they put distance between these two, or lock them in a bedroom together.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean caught Sam by the arm. “Hot in here, right Dean?” Sam mumbled, still looking for the elusive cherry pie. Dean bit his lip. Up close he could smell hot coffee and old books around his little brother. Cas was right. He was going into rut. Meeting his True Mate had triggered his presentation. 

“Sam… Sammy, listen to me,” Dean urged. “We gotta leave.” He tugged at the sleeve, but it was like tugging a tree branch. The arm moved, but Sam stayed solidly in one place. “Dude… c’mon!”

Sam started at him, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed. Dean tugged again, but now Sam snatched his arm free. “Dean… I  _ have _ to find that cherry pie… I need it. I  _ want _ it.” Dean bit his lip. If this was what meeting a True Mate was, he was going to a monastery. He hated giving up control.

Dean glanced around to see Cas all but physically restraining Gabriel. Their eyes met and they both shook their heads at the same time. No way this could be solved by getting either out of there. Only way left… “I think Gabe said he left it in his room to cool, Sam. Come.” He grabbed Sam again, and this time the boy went willingly. Dean pointed at Gabe’s back, then up to indicate where he was taking Sam. Cas nodded curtly and held up two fingers. He had two minutes. 

Dean closed the door on Sam, telling him he'd get Gabriel to give Sam the pie he so desperately wanted. Sam was panting and his eyes were searching for the imaginary pie all over the room. Cas and Gabriel passed him in the hallway and after a grim nod, Cas shoved Gabe inside his room. “See you in a week!” Dean called. Cas grimaced. Dean slunk against the wall. “Holy shit… and we’ll have to explain to the others…”

Cas sank next to him and hugged him. “Yes. I’m not looking forward to that at all.” A loud moan and an exulted: “Oh  _ Sammy _ !” had both brothers stiffen. “That is our cue, I think.” Cas said with a shifty glance at the door. “I’m not going to sit here and…” Dean shuddered and quickly got up, pulling Cas along. “Me neither, Cas… no way in hell.”

The celebration suddenly got much louder after Cas and Dean had explained why Sam and Gabe were conspicuously missing, and Dean was glad he and Cas would be leaving for college the next day. Imagine having to hear your brother having sex day and night for a full week… He shuddered in the cool air on the back porch. He’d retreated there to give his ears a bit of rest.

A hand to his back had him startled, but when he saw it was Cas, he relaxed a bit. “Heya Cas. Too loud in there for you too?” He watched from the corner of his eyes how Cas settled next to him. His profile highlighted by the light from the patio doors. Dean swallowed and quickly watched the stars. Damn, he was so handsome. He wished neither of them would ever present, so he could date Cas and not be bothered by second gender, or whether a True Mate might pop up.

When Cas sighed, he tore his eyes away and turned to face him. “Yeah, plus it is getting stifling in there with the extra neutralisers and blockers being used to keep the air clean,” Cas confessed. He gave Dean a sideways glance. “I’d rather be out here with you anyway,” he mumbled. “I love my family, but they can be a bit much.” 

Dean chuckled and patted Cas on the shoulder. If his hand lingered linger than was appropriate, who would know? He’d learned to relish these touches. It was enough for now. Only a few more years until they were past presenting age, and would both be nominated Beta. “I know what you mean. You and Gabe might be the babies of the pack, but you’re also both past your pup years. Luke needs to calm down. His mothering is worse than your actual mom!” 

That had Cas give dean his rare, gummy smile. “Truer words,” he admitted. “Let’s go to Bobby’s. I’ll use Sam’s room for tonight.” Dean bit his lip. This was an opportunity. He could ask Cas to sleep in his bed. They used to do that all the time, until John went all homophobic and forbade them to sleep over again. 

He gathered all his bravery and tried to not blurt out what he was going to say. “If Sam started his rut, his room will probably smell like him. Not that I  _ mind _ old books and hot coffee, but…” He rubbed his neck. “It might trigger a presentation in either of us, you know. For me since he’s pack, and for you… who knows?” He cast a hopeful glance at Cas.

Cas looked worried. “Presenting now of all times would be… annoying. I’m sure the university has clauses for people who miss orientation due to heat or rut, but…” Was it the light, or was Cas blushing? Dean hoped for the latter. Cas sighed and Dean tried to ignore the way his shirt got taut across his shoulders. “You’re right. Better not chance it. I’ll bunk with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cas didn’t want to wake up yet. In their sleep, Dean had posessively curled around him, with his leg over Cas’ and his arm tight around his waist. He sighed happily. For now, he’d endure the warmth, because it meant the boy he’d fallen in love with, was holding him. He took another deep breath. It must be a warm, sunny day, after a spell of rain in the night. He smelled pine and wildflowers, and sunshine and petrichor. His gut clenched a bit. It smelled heavenly and calming. If it wasn’t for the sweat between his buttocks, this would be perfect. A whiff of sweet scent like honeysuckle teased his nose. 

Dean stirred, sleepily prodding his nose in Cas’ neck. “Hmmm. You smell delicious,” he mumbled, voice sleep rough. A new sensation filled Cas. He felt the irrepressible urge to bare his neck and allow Dean more space to smell him there. Also, the sweaty feeling between his buttocks got worse. “Mmmhhh… oh… mmmnnn.. Cas… that smells devine..” Dean mumbled and another smell mixed in… autumn leaves. Cas took a deep breath, loving how the outdoors-smell inside intensified. It smelled incredibly like he belonged here. Dean moved and Cas could feel an… oh… oh no! 

He snapped his eyes open. Dean moved his hips again, his erection rubbing against Cas’ thigh again. He was… well endowed. The wet feeling got worse and Cas took a shuddering breath. The smell of rotting flowers wafted by and Dean scrunched up his nose. “Dude, you’re freaking out… What’s going on?” 

Cas stifled a hysterical laugh. “Dean… aren’t you aware that you  _ shouldn’t be able to know that?” _ The putrid smell of flowers that were left in a vase too long, got stronger. Dean pulled Cas closer, his strong arms manhandling him so his nose got pressed in the crook of Dean’s neck. Pine and sunshine. The scent tripled and it soothed Cas’ frayed nerves. “Mmhh… Dean… smells so good.” 

Dean chuckled and tilted his head downward to catch Cas’ lips. “Thank you,” he whispered just before giving Cas the softest kiss possible. The autumn leaves scent got stronger and Cas moaned. It was Dean. Dean smelled like pine and sunshine, and autumn leaves. He kissed deeper, licking his way into Dean’s mouth and losing himself in the sensation of slick tongues and the smell of an autumn forest on a sunny day.

§§§§§

Dean couldn’t fully understand where the amazing mixture of pine, wild flowers, sunshine and petrichor came from, but he never wanted to leave it. It smelled like home, and Cas. A soft note of honeysuckle had him press his nose to the spot he could smell the wildflowers and after-rain smell the most. The honeysuckle scent got stronger and he moved his hips involuntarily. It all smelled so good… Until a rancid smell of rotting flowers came by and momentarily obliterated the honeysuckle. Besides that, Cas stiffened in his arms too. He pried his eyes open and saw Cas nervously gnawing on his pink lower lip. “Dude, you’re freaking out… What’s going on?” 

Cas’ assumption that Dean shouldn’t be able to know that he was freaking out was laughable. He knew his best friend well enough to notice the signs. The lip gnawing was the biggest hint. He pulled Cas close easily, pressing his head into Dean’s shoulder, like Mary used to do. He could feel Cas relax and that horrible smell dissipated. Cas crooned against Dean’s neck how good he thought Dean smelled, and instinct took over. Dean just  _ had _ to kiss his best friend and secret crush. He realised just in time that ravishing Cas would be wrong, so he turned the kiss tender. Cas deserved his first kiss to be memorable.

When Cas took the reins and kissed back, licking his way into Dean’s mouth, Dean could feel his dick plump up. The crisp scent of autumn leaves tickled his nose and he briefly marvelled about how fast seasons went by. Then that sweet honeysuckle scent came back and Dean growled. Wait… he’d never growled before. An innate possessive feeling stirred, filling him with a sense of  _ mine-mate-home- _ **_breed._ ** He flopped Cas on his back and stared into those deep blue eyes, panting. “Omega…”

Cas’ pupils blew out and that sweet, sweet scent tripled. “Alpha…” Cas whined, tiling his head back, baring his neck. Dean dove in, nose to the crook where the scent gland was. Petrichor and wild flowers. Cas… Mate… Home! He purred and licked the spot where that sweet smell originated. Cas moaned loudly and Dean bucked his hips.

Cas whined again, bucking his hips up too. “Dean… Alpha… please… I’m so hot… need you…” That was a feeling Dean knew. He was too hot as well, his skin irritable where it touched his sleeping clothes. He ripped Cas’ shirt off, drinking in the sight of Cas’s naked chest. A cute freckle dotted right next to Cas’ right nipple and Dean kissed it, then, because of the delicious moan Cas gave, he licked the pebbled nub. Cas arched up on a filthy moan. “Ahhnnn! Dean! I’m… I’m leaking…so hot!” After ripping all their remaining clothes off, Dean slotted himself between Cas’ legs and pushed his hips up, dick sliding through sweet smelling slick and simply popping in. Cas threw his head back. “YES! Oh yes… Dean… Alpha… please… fill me!” Dean loomed over Cas, possessively growling while sliding his dick inside and out again. 

The honeysuckle scent was almost overpowering, and Dean had his jaw posed over Cas’ neck, ready to bite, when a bashful knock came to the door. “Ehm, guys…” came Ellen’s voice hesitantly. Dean’s blind lust simmered down at the sound and he stopped. “As happy as I am that you both presented and found each other… Safe sex in this house! You’re both too young to pup! I’m putting Alpha condoms at the door. See you when I see you.” A soft sound and her footsteps retreating. Dean looked at Cas, ashamed to the core. He’d been ready to just go at it like a knothead! He never even considered the possibility of getting Cas pregnant. He pulled out and sat on the edge of his bed, head in hands. He’d lost control...


	6. Chapter 6

Cas whined when that sweet movement inside of him stopped, and Dean stiffened. The autumn leaves smell suddenly got overpowered by the smell of mould, and Dean slipped out of him. “Dean?” Cas asked, worried. “What’s wrong, Alpha-mine?” 

Dean shrugged him off and rejection hit Cas hard. “I’m an idiot. That’s what’s wrong. I could have made you pregnant, Cas… and then what?” Cas bit his lip. He never even thought about pups… He only knew how good everything Dean did felt, and he’d happily would have let Dean fill him up. Hell, the very thought triggered another gush of slick. “I acted like a knothead,” Dean mumbled. “And I’m sorry. I should have thought of you.” He got up and opened the door. Cas actually whined in pain. Seeing his Dean, his Alpha walk off… it hurt like a knife was plunged into his heart.

“Dean! Wait! Please don’t go!” Dean stopped, bent over and picked something up. Then he stood and closed the door again. To Cas’ enormous relief, he was still on this side. “I-I have to tell you something,” Cas stuttered, ashamed of himself. He should have told Dean ages ago, when he first understood his feelings towards the green eyed boy. “I-I love you. I’m in love with you.”

Dean sat down, his eyes on whatever he was holding, and the mouldy smell grew darker. “That’s the hormones, speaking, Cas. You don’t have to placate me.” The smack upside the back of Dean’s head, surprised both him and Cas. Dean stared at him, green eyes wide. 

Cas smelled smouldering leaves and knew it was his anger. “You idiot! You assbutt! I’ve been in love with you for years! Don’t you  _ dare _ tell me it’s just the hormones talking!” The burning smell got stronger, more acrid, as his anger flared. “I was scared, petrified, of presenting. Because it could possibly mean I would lose you!” The burning smell dampened, like it got rained on, as sadness replaced the anger. “I don’t wanna lose you, Dean. You’re the only one I ever wanted.”

§§§§§

Dean had been ready to leave, but the pained whine behind him stopped him dead. He wouldn’t hurt Cas. He couldn’t. So he just picked up the condoms Ellen had left and closed the door again. Cas’ nervous declaration made him feel even worse. Cas was so addled by his new hormones, that he thought he was in love… Fuck biology. The slap upside his head wasn’t painful, but it sure took him by surprise. But not as much as what Cas said next. Years? He’d been in love for years? The angry smell changed, got sad and Dean swallowed. He wanted nothing more than to soothe this Omega…  _ his _ Omega. 

He sank on his knees in front of Cas, who looked up in surprise. “Cas… we’ve been fools. I love you too. I think I’ve been in love with you almost since the day we met. Please… please be my Omega. My Mate…” He kissed those slender fingers. Cas’ sad, damp smell dried up and he smiled warmly.

“Of course, Dean. My Alpha… my caring and sweet love.” Then that smile turned teasing. “Come here and show me how a real Alpha treats an Omega.” Dean growled and pounced. Cas’ elated laugh eased the last of his worries and he kissed him deeply. Then he tracked down, down, down, following his nose towards that sweet scent. He pushed Cas back on the bed, and buried his head between those thick thighs. First he suckled on Cas’ dick, making his Omega buck up and moan. “Dean! That… hmnnn! That’s not how things usually…” 

He shut Cas up by slapping a hand over those delectable lips. He sucked more, loving the precome on his tongue. “I’m not every other Alpha, babe. I’m gonna make you feel good!” He bent down again and lapped at the glistening goodness between Cas’ legs. A sweet, honey taste sparked his lust almost immediately. “Mmnnhhh! Cas… you taste wonderful.” Lapping again and again, Dean ate Cas out. If the moans, the hands in his hair and the fresh waves of slick were an indication, Cas enjoyed himself.

Cas rolled his head side to side and pressed Dean’s head to himself with surprising force. “Mnnnn… Dean… Deaaannn...Alpha, please…” he begged, barely giving Dean a chance to gather his wits. “Need you… fuck me… make me yours…”

Dean growled softly and rolled a condom on. “I got you, Cas… Omega-mine.. I’m gonna take care of you.” The condom lessened the feeling of Cas’ slick hole around him, but for now, that was a good thing. Dean rolled his hips and Cas just took him to the hilt. “Oh. Ooohhh… shit, Cas… so good.” He waited a bit. This was about Cas too.

§§§§§

Cas floated. There was no other way to describe this. First, Dean sucked him so wonderful, and with no care of how it was usually an Omega’s job. Then that sinful mouth dropped lower and licked his hole. The feeling of those sweet lips and delicious tongue lapping, probing, drinking him like he was the only oasis in a desert, made Cas lose all cognitive functions. He grabbed Dean shamelessly by the hair and pressed him down into the slick and sweet smelling channel. Oh that tongue… Cas moaned like it was his job, loving the wet and warm feeling of Dean’s tongue lapping up every new wave of slick. 

His inner Omega purred as he begged Dean to fuck him. Dean quickly obliged and soon he was filled again, but Dean stilled. Cas bucked his hips. He wanted, no  _ needed _ , Dean to move, to fill him so good. Why didn’t he? “Dean… please…” He moved again, making the autumn smell grow stronger. 

Dean smiled, a hint of despair in it. “Sshhh… my beautiful love… I will move, and I will fuck you hard… I got a feeling that’s inevitable. But I’m still me. I gotta make you feel good too.” Cas’ heart nearly burst with pride and love. That was Dean to the core. Caring and sweet. 

“I know, Alpha…” Cas purred and his honeysuckle scent bloomed between them. He was so turned on right now. “But what if I want you to? What if I need you to ravish me? Hm? I wanna see you lose control and fuck me six ways from Sunday.” Dean shuddered, a ring of red beautifully contrasting with the rest of his green eyes.

“Cas…” he growled deeply and boy, did it do things to Cas. “Yes, Alpha…” he answered a bit breathlessly. “I’m here… Please, scent me, and let me scent you… I want you. I need you.” Dean growled again and buried his nose in Cas’ scent gland, inhaling deeply. Cas instantly did the same, the pine and sunshine scents almost an afterthought of the autumn leaves now. He let his tongue slide over the gland and up to Dean’s earlobe. “I’m ready, Alpha… now take me,” he demanded.

Dean made a sound between a growl and a whine and started moving in earnest. White hot lightning shot up Cas’ spine and he howled. Literally. “HOWWW! DEAN! Yes… oh yes… please… don’t stop.” Dean growled and pressed his nose in Cas’ neck again, his hips picking up a brutal pace. Cas got jostled every time and he loved it. His ass gushed slick and the whole room smelled like a warm Indian Summer day in the forest. He pressed his face in Dean’s neck too, that familiar pressure building in his balls, only now it built in his ass and legs too. 

Dean’s dick was swelling more and more, catching on Cas’ rim every thrust. “Gnnn… Cas… Omega… mine… gonna… nnnggg… gonna fill you so good… knot you… make you feel good.” Dean mumbled against Cas’ sweaty skin. 

His hips moved like a machine and every thrust he filled Cas more. Cas moaned loudly and licked and nibbled Dean’s neck. “Dean… Alpha… do it… please… fill me… breed me…”

Dean’s knot popped and Cas howled again, feeling incredibly full. He bit down, the coppery scent and taste somehow perfect, as he came hard, pulsing out thick ropes, while his ass squeezed and pulsed around Dean’s dick.

Dean locked up and Cas could feel his powerful squirts deep inside, filling him, yet not quite. A pinch to his neck shot delicious pain through him and he felt tingly all over. Complete somehow. He came again, spent dick twitching. Dean whined his name and came for a second time as well. Panting, sated and spent, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. “Wow…” Dean chuckled, and grinned down on him, red smeared on his teeth and lips. Now the haze of heat was fading, Cas suddenly realised what that was. 

“Wow indeed,” he agreed, tensing his ass teasingly. Dean shuddered and shook through another load. “You were pretty certain of us, weren’t you?” Cas smugly asked once the tremors had subsided. Dean frowned in confusion. Cas took his hand and guided it along to his neck, where Dean had bitten down. “You bit my mating gland.”

Dean blinked and traced the mark in wonder. “Didn’t you want that?” he asked shyly, fingers curling into a self-recriminating fist and the happy sunshine turned acrid, as if a thundercloud came rolling in. Cas took that hand and kissed it until the fingers unclenched. “I definitely did, Dean. Don’t worry. I bit you too, it seems.” He let his fingers worship the circle of little holes.

“I only gave in to the urge after you bit me,” Dean confessed. Cas marvelled at that. Even in the throes of rut induced passion, Dean had held back until he knew Cas was okay. Cas kissed him deeply. “I love you, Dean. My True Mate.” Dean nuzzled his hair adorably in answer. “Love you too, Honeybee.” Then he grinned again. “Wanna play pinochle? We’re stuck here for the foreseeable future.” Cas gently slapped him on the biceps and hugged him. “Anything but pinochle,” was his answer.


	7. Chapter 7

“Pops, there’s an old man at the door.” Dean frowned and turned towards their surly teen daughter. Claire’s face was impassive, but Dean could see the worry in the blue eyes she had inherited from Cas. “He _says_ he’s your father…” she added, and that worry now sounded through in her voice.

“Really. Wow,” Dean answered calmly, but his heart started up. What if it was John? Dean nor Sam had seen the guy since Bobby and Jody came to their rescue. What would he say? Cas was still at work. The library had a young pup excursion to Cain’s apiary. That one always ran late. He kissed Claire on her blonde hair and went to the door.

“Dean…” It most certainly was John Winchester. Older, more worn, but unmistakable. Inside, Dean’s Alpha raised its hackles. His subtle pine scent turned acrid and his lip curled in disdain. To his credit, John stepped back. “I’m not here to cause trouble, son,” he placatingly said, raising his hands in surrender. “I’m here to apologise. May I come in?”

Dean sensed Claire behind him, and her new Alpha hormones were going haywire with this burly, unknown Alpha standing at their door, making her pops smell like a mouldy tree stump. “Claire, calm down and look after Jack for me,” Dean said with a calm he marvelled at himself. He turned towards his father, fully aware that the rotten lemon smell of Claire’s anger and disgruntlement would reach John too. “You’re fine where you are, John. My ears work fine while standing at a door.”

John followed Claire’s back as she stomped up the stairs. “Feisty little Alpha girl… takes after her dad, does she?” he said with a smile. Dean clenched his jaw and tried to hold back his anger, but the thunderstorm scent already started to come through. “Not really,” he said curtly, bordering on rudely. “You said you came to apologise. Feel free to start anytime.”

John chewed the inside of his cheek, but looked sufficiently cowed. Dean realised the old man must be wearing blockers, because he recognised the stubborn flash in those eyes. John wasn’t really apologetic. Dean crossed his arms and waited. Taking a deep breath, John visibly regrouped. “I wanted to say that I regret being such a crap father. And that I should have accepted you as you were, not trying to push you in a direction I couldn’t possibly control.”

Dean scoffed. “Secondary gender, you mean? Well, I’m sure you’re just elated to know mine. Would you like me to spill the beans on Sammy too? Or will you pop up on his doorstep as well, and smell for yourself?” Behind him he could smell the subtle scent of lemons and tangerines, telling him Claire was watching from the bannisters. The equally subtle, but soothing scent of rosemary and lavender told him Jack was there too. He tensed. If John would even think of harming their sweet little boy… His thunderstorm scent grew, and John stepped back. 

“Easy, son,” he hushed. “I’m not here for trouble, I swear.” Jack’s scent grew stronger, and ducking under his pops’ arm, the blonde boy curiously looked up. “Pops, who’s this man?” John blinked and swallowed hard. “You… you have a son too…” he muttered, rubbing his nose, much to Dean’s annoyance.

“Yeah,” he answered, ruffling Jack’s floppy hair affectionately. “Jack, meet my father, John Winchester. John, our son, Jack.” Claire’s citrus scent intensified too and sure enough, there she was, mother hen, at Dean’s other side.

“Your father?” she asked, suspicion clear to both auditory and olfactory senses. “Wow. Look who finally decided to look for his own kids,” she snarked. “Don’t think Dad’s gonna be pleased with you.” 

“That’s why I’m here,” John tried to explain. “I want to make amends with your dad and uncle Sammy.” Dean bit his lip not to laugh, and the thunderstorm dissipated, making way for sunshine. Claire blinked at her grandfather and Jack looked utterly confused, tilting his head in exactly the same way his dad did when unsure what was going on.

“Dad and Uncle _Sam_ ,” Claire repeated slowly, emphasising Sam’s name so John would know they did not use ‘Sammy’ for their uncle. “Hm… Good luck with that one. Come, Jack. Pops might use language we shouldn’t hear.” Dean watched her go as she steered her brother to the kitchen.

“Ehm…” John faltered. “So Jack…” Dean’s expression hardened. “Jack is one amazingly smart and sweet boy,” he interrupted his father. “Mind sharp as Sam’s, but he somehow keeps his childlike innocence. He’s getting straight A’s and wants to become a vet, like his uncle. Oh, and yes, he’s an Omega.” Dean broadened his stance subconsciously. “And ms. Missouri, his teacher, told us he could be anything he sets his mind to.” 

John nodded uneasily. It seemed he had not expected Dean to talk back like this. “Their mother must be a real caring person,” he tried again. Just as he was about to rip his dad’s assumptions to shreds, he smelled petrichor and wild flowers, but also burning leaves. Cas! He glanced past John at the garden path and smiled. Cas’ face brewed thunder! 

With resolute paces, Cas stalked up the path. “Mr. Winchester, it has been a blessed while.” Dean relaxed and leaned against the door jamb to watch the show. John startled and turned around. “Castiel… it really has,” came the reply. “But what are you doing here?”

Before either Cas or Dean could answer, the door to the living room burst open and Jack came whirling out. “Dad!” he called as he hugged Cas tightly around the waist. “How was work? Did you bring honey again, like last year?” Dean actually chuckled at the baffled expression on John’s face.

Cas smiled, and hugged their son warmly. “Work was fine, dear heart. And yes, I did bring stuff from Cain’s. Now scoot. I have business to address with your grandfather.” Jack happily kissed Cas on the cheek and ran back to where Claire stood, sporting an evil grin. Cas saw her and his burning leaves smell tampered more. “Claire, take your brother inside please. I’m not going to repeat myself.” It sounded strict but Cas winked at her. Claire smugly told him ‘ok Dad’ and left with Jack in tow. 

Cas turned to John and growled low, the gold in his eyes a brief, but obvious warning. “What the hell are you doing at our house, Mr. Winchester?” Cas demanded to know. John just blinked and blinked, apparently unable to process the recent developments. Cas gave Dean a surreptitious raised brow, and Dean tugged him close, scenting him and relaxing even more. Cas was here, angry, but safe and sound.

“You… you two are….” John stammered, taking them in. “Mates?” Dean helpfully supplied. “Yeah. Since we were about 18. Went and did the traditional marriage thing after college. Cas got Claire when he was 27, and Jack two years later.” John bit his lip not to react, but his usual tells were there. Clenching and unclenching his fists and that jumping muscle in his jaw. 

“Well,” John said tersely. “I said what I wanted to. I will go, unless you are nice enough to tell me where your brother is. I couldn’t find him in the phone book.” Dean was gearing up to tell John exactly what he was going to have to do to get Sam’s address from him, when a black Charger stopped at the curb and Gabriel jumped out, his face hard, and smelling of curdled cream.

“Well, well, well,” the short guy drawled. “John Winchester… wish I could say it’s a pleasure, old man.” His usually warm amber eyes were cold and hard, and although it was difficult to see, he also had the golden Omega colour flashing. Sam came sauntering near, his coffee smell bitter and burnt. 

John stared between Gabe and Sam. “Sammy… how good to see you…” he started, but Sam cut him off instantly. “You can shut up. Claire told us you were here, and that you were upsetting Dean. Although… from the smell of things, I’d say it’s Cas who’s the most rattled now.” He shot Dean a knowing smirk. Dean returned it. “Anyway,” Sam continued. “Gabriel dragged me over here, saying it’s way past time you got to hear from me how I feel.”

John took on a humble stance and looked downward, but Dean could still see his fists clenching and unclenching, so that was all for show. “Sammy,” John started, only to get cut off by a snarled “it’s Sam.” Dean hugged Cas from behind and nuzzled his scent gland. The burning leaves had simmered down, but still there. “Sam then, I looked for you… but I couldn’t find you. I only managed to find D. Winchester.” A snort from Sam stopped him again.

“See?” Sam said over his father’s head to Dean. “You should’ve taken Cas’ name too.” Dean shrugged. “Cas didn’t care, and I never thought about it. I’m glad Gabe convinced you to do so. Had you not taken his name, this asshat..” He jutted his chin to their father. “... would have sought you out first. Young malleable Sammy.” The last bit was said with a wink. Sam got the joke and laughed.

“Not so much,” Gabe interspersed, his scent back to sweet cherries and cream. “You don’t want to know how much I have to work to change his mind sometimes.” The saucy wink made that innocent remark dirty, and John turned purple. Dean drew a quick conclusion from that.

“So, steps 8 and 9… not going so great then, huh John?” he sarcastically said. “I guess being a raging homophobic asshat isn’t one of the reasons you hurt us.” He somehow managed to keep his calm, but the thunderstorm scent was coming back. Mixed with the burnt coffee, soured cream and burning leaves, it was almost oppressive and threatening. John gulped as his eyes darted from face to face.

Sam was the first to speak. “You always were an abusive, oppressing asshole, biased about same gender relationships. I remember clearly what you said to me about that, on the day I broke my arm. Losing mom just really knocked the brakes off. Don’t you pretend you didn’t know how wrong it was to use Dean as a punching bag for your frustrations.” He darted his eyes to Cas when the burning scent was almost as choking as actual smoke. “Yes. Just Dean, because Dean never let him touch me.” 

Dean blushed, and happily hid his face in Cas’ neck when his husband suddenly hugged him. “Anyway,” Sam continued. “Just because you lost your Mate, you got jealous of anyone that might have a True Mate, and that fed your homophobic ideas just fine. The drinking just made you feel no regrets about ruining our lives. And now you come here and expect us to just forgive you. You’re not doing the program right, John. Wearing blockers is a no-no if you really want to express regret. It’s as good as lying. And in case you were wondering, I’m not going to accept anything from you. Not even an apology.”

Dean stepped next to Sam and looked at the pathetic lump of human that used to be his dad. “Same sentiments from me. Now get off our property before I let Claire phone Jody or Donna.” John glared at each of them and walked off in a huff. Once the truck he came with had peeled off the curb, Dean sagged. “Sam, Gabe,” he started, but his little brother was already hugging him tight.

Gabe smiled as he watched them. “Garth and Bess are watching Amy and Lucas, so we got time to come in and talk about this,” he gently said. “I think I could use one of your world famous Candy Corn Martinis, Dean-bean.”

Dean chuckled, and patted Sam on the back. “Sure thing, but I’m staying dry. Having a hangover while teaching kindergarten isn’t a good idea.” They all laughed and made their way inside. 

Later that night, Dean looked down on Cas, as he slept. The dark lashes lying like little black feathers on his cheekbones, the pink lips slightly opened. Dean was still blown away by the fact that this was Dean’s husband, his love. He kissed him softly. “I love you.”

Cas stirred beneath him and smiled. “Love you too, my heart…” Blue eyes opened, and a teasing edge came to that smile. “Now, are you going to lie there in awe, or are you going to do something about all this slick I’m letting ruin our sheets?” Elated, Dean laughed and dove in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this little thing.  
> I hope Haruka and Diminuel read it too and that they liked it.  
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and/or commenting! You’re lighting up my life!  
> Love you all! 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


End file.
